Every King Needs a Queen
by GrowOldAndDieInNeverland
Summary: “Every King needs a Queen.”“King, huh? That doesn’t sound so terrible,” she goes to kiss me again, but I turn around and start to walk away. “Hey Gwen!” Slightly alternate ending to TDA.
1. Winning

**heyyy. So I watched the finale last night I was kinda bummed out that Duncan won. I mean he was one of my faves from the beginning, but I thought if he won he'd split the money with Courtney. I think he's going to now. :( But I was talking to my friend today and mentioned the beginning of this to her and she agreed that it'd be a better ending. From there I decided to write about it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDA!!!!!!!!!!!**

_

* * *

_

_Yes! I won! I actually won! _I looked around at everyone cheering for me. Well, Gwen was rolling her eyes and Izzy was talking to Explosivo- er- herself, but everyone else was cheering.

"We're rich!" I look down and see Courtney clinging on me with a big smirk on her face. What is she talking about? I thought that contract was destroyed, plus I never willingly signed it.

"Whoa-ho-ho, not so fast, sister. Who said I'd share anything with you?" I looked at her incredulously. Suddenly her arms are around my neck and she's kissing me.

"Every King needs a Queen."

"King, huh? That doesn't sound so terrible," she goes to kiss me again, but I turn around and start to walk away. **"Hey Gwen!"**

Her head turns from where she's talking to Eva and waves me over. "Congrats Duncan. Woah, what's your girlfriend's problem? She's screaming into her PDA. I thought she'd be happy you won." I glance over at Courtney who's fuming and shooting daggers in my direction.

"Not my girlfriend. Do you really think I'd be crazy enough not to dump her?"

"So you wouldn't mind if I threw another stick at her face?" A twisted grin appeared on her face.

"Not at all-" I started.

"That would be a little extreme," Gwen quickly grabbed one of Eva's arms and glared at me.

"Fine. But at least me go cuss her out," Eva snarled.

"Be my guest." Eva strutted over to where Courtney was standing and I smirked then turned my attention to Gwen. She was rolling her eyes and seemed to be fighting back laughter. I don't know why she does that. Her laugh is the best I've ever heard.

"What? Duncan!" She was waving her hand in front of my face. "Is there something in my teeth?"

"Huh? Sorry. I zoned out for a minute," Crap. Was I really just staring at her? I hope nobody else saw that. I glanced around the room and noticed the only person looking at me and Gwen was Trent.

"Um, Duncan? Are you okay?" Gwen looked at me weirdly.

"Uh yeah. I'm fine." I've got to stop doing that. Quick! Make conversation. "So, uh, are you and Trent still together?" I saw her face go white, even for her and I remembered them breaking up was what broke them up. "I mean have you gotten back together?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Of course. That's the only reason anyone except Eva, Cody, or LeShawna ever talks to me around here: to find out the gossip. Why should you be any different?" Her fist was clenched at her side.

"Well, um, I'm- er- sorry," I ran my fingers through my Mohawk. "I didn't know. Don't hear about anything while still on the show. You know? I was just asking," I replied without thinking. Crap! Wrong thing to say.

"Yeah, I get it," she started walking away, and then turned back toward me. "For the record: Trent can stay with his silly little fan girls for all I care." With that she walked over to Eva and the two left the studio without another word to anybody.

* * *

**What'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Barfing? Oh and should I write more of this or just leave it as a oneshot? :)**

**Oh yeah, be sure to take the poll on my profile! I want to start writing one of those by the end of this week. **

**One more thing: If I do another song-fic, any requests?**


	2. Leaving

**OMG!!!!!!! Thank you for all the AMAZING reviews! I woke up this morning and saw them all. I have been in such a great mood all day! You guys are the best! It's as simple as that. Thanks to all of you, I've decided to update this today when I was planning on later this week or just leaving it as a oneshot. So here's Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except the story line!**

_

* * *

_**Trent's POV:**

_Gwen's so beautiful. I can't wait until she's my girlfriend again. I'm going to write her nine songs and then she'll fall in love with me all over again. Then, she'll move to my area with her mom and brother. We'll graduate high school together then go off to college. After that we'll be madly in love, get married, and have nine kids, two of which will be named Gwen Jr. and Trent Jr. The two of us will grow old together and she'll still- _Wait! Why's Duncan walking over there? He's supposed to be with Courtney! I knew he was trying to steal Gwen from me! Well, she'll never fall for him, he just interrupted her conversation with Eva, and she hates being interrupted. After all, she loves me. NO! She's smiling…..and laughing! Now Eva's left to obviously let Duncan take Gwen away from me.

_Did Gwen just say my name? Yes she did! Now just say it nine more times! She obviously is telling Duncan off for flirting with her. She looks pissed. Gwen's walking away now to come see me. But she's going the wrong way. She's leaving with Eva. _

Oh I get it. She doesn't want to make a scene. I'm supposed to follow them.

"Gwen!" I ran to follow her out the door. "Wait up!" Both girls turn around and glare at me.

"What do you want Trent?" Gwen demanded. I was confused. Didn't she want to see me?

"I just came to say bye and uh- wanted to make sure you had my number," I smiled weakly reminding her that I still care.

"Of course I have it. You wrote it down _nine_ times for me," Gwen replied dryly. Eva chuckled and gave me her menacing smile.

"C'mon Gwen, I don't want to miss weight training. Later Elvis." The two turned and walked toward Eva's beat up BMW bug.

"Wait! Gwen I was just uh wondering if you wanted to go-" I was cut off by a high pitched squeal.

"Trent!" A thin blonde girl ran up and threw her arms around me.

"Uh hey um-. Nice to see you again," She giggled and started kissing me.

Gwen just rolled her eyes, scoffed, and walked away with Eva. Crap! There goes any chance I had with Gwen. The girl just grabs my hand and leads me back into the party inside.

"Did Gwen leave?" Duncan was standing there glaring at the girl and me.

"Yeah, she seemed upset."

"Of course she was. Why wouldn't she be?"

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Gwen happens to be my friend."

"Oh yeah _just friends, _I'm sure."

"What's your problem anyway?"

"My problem?! I don't go around stealing other guys' girls!"

"Neither do I, and for the record: You two may have been dating, but I know for a fact that she was never yours."

"Ha! So you admit it! You did her to cheat on me!" I looked around to see if anyone else heard that. No one was paying attention.

"That's not what I said. I said that you don't own her, you especially don't now that you've broken up."

I just stood there and spluttered. Who does he think he is?

"Oh and Trent, Blondie here isn't that pretty," Duncan smirked then walked out the door. I looked at the groupie who appeared to be on the verge of tears.

* * *

**What'd you think? I was planning on doing this in Gwen's POV at first, but it didn't work out too well. Next chapter I promise. Thats also going to be when the real story line starts.**

**Oh and how'd you like Trent's fantasy at the beginning. I felt like stuff like that is what he thinks about a lot. :)**


	3. I Really Don't Hate Christmas Part 1

**Heyy. So I meant to try and get this out yesterday, but I had gone to see my cousins for the day and didn't have time. Once again, thank you for all the reviews. You guys and girls are awesome. So I have school this week, so I probably won't get a chapter out everyday, but I'll try for every other day. I have finals this week, so it's a little crazy. I know there's more to say, but I can't remember it right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/A/M. Nor do I own any game, store, or drink mentioned in this chapter.**

_

* * *

_

_3 months later_

_December 10_

**Gwen POV: **

"Can I get you anything to drink?" the waitress asked perkily. I looked up and smirked when her eyes widened at my appearance.

"Yeah, you can. I want a peppermint latte." I looked toward my brother who was engrossed in his Call of Duty game on his PSP. "Cam? Cameron!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, uh get me a Dr. Pepper," he replied to the girl distractedly. "Die! Die! Die! Yes! Next level baby!" He shot his fist into the air and the Santa hat wearing server scurried away.

"Nice Cam," I grinned, "I think we successfully scared away another waitress."

"Why are we even here? I thought you hated this place," he looked up from his game at me.

"Everywhere else is really crowded and everybody stays out of this corner of the restaurant. Plus I'm hungry," I glanced around at the restaurant. It was pretty nice, leather booths, crystal chandeliers, and the Christmas decorations weren't too cheesy. The only problem was the overly perky staff, and that I could deal with.

"Here are your drinks. Kayla had to take her break now, so I'll be your server now," a young guy who looked about a year older than me smiled. He was about 5'7" and had shaggy red hair. "Wait a second; you're Gwen right, from Total Drama Isalnd and Action?"

I sighed, "Yes, that'd be me." I wanted more than anything to forget about that show. The only people I still talked to were Eva, and that was because she lived in the area, and Chris, surprisingly, his new girlfriend is my neighbor so I saw a lot of him. I emailed LeShawna once in a while, but not much. I took a sip of my latte and glanced back up at him staring at me. "What?"

"Uh, nothing, do you want anything to eat?"

"Yeah, we'll just split an order of mozzarella sticks-"

"And a cheesecake, cheesecakes are yummy," Pixie Corpse skipped over and slid into the booth across from me. "Scoot over, Cameron."

"Woah, what'd you do to your hair?" It was died bright red and had Christmas tree clips in it.

"I'm just getting in the holiday spirit," she tossed it over her shoulder. "Like it?"

"It's very, um, festive," I said rolling my eyes. Pixie really got into holidays. Halloween, her hair was orange with a green Mohawk on top. Valentine's Day was bubblegum pink with heart shaped beads braided in.

"So what have you two been doing today?"

"Just hanging out, avoiding the crowds, and scaring off peppy waitresses named Kayla."

"Here are your mozzarella sticks and _your_ cheesecake," the waiter said with a wink at Pixie Corpse. She just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, if you two aren't doing anything later, Reaper was planning to crash Bethany's party. I was thinking we could stink bomb the whole house and start a paintball war!" She laughed excitedly, "Then, when they call the cops we call that prep's parents and watch them yell at her for a good three hours for having a party."

"Sounds good, I just got to make sure the rest of my Christmas shopping is done and then I have my shift at F.Y.E."

"You know, for someone who usually hates holidays, you really like Christmas, don't you?" My friend asked before sticking a huge piece of cheesecake in her mouth.

"I don't really have anything against it. I have my reasons for hating Valentine's Day, but other holidays I don't mind. I love Halloween and I really don't hate Christmas," I smiled. Most people would think I'd detest Christmas the most because of what happened, but no. _I really don't hate Christmas. _

**What'd you think? Love it? Laughing? Barfing? Let me know.**

**And what do you think of Pixie Corpse and Cameron? I'm not sure how people want to look at them. Should Gwen and her brother get along? And how about her friends? I don't know how to have Reaper act, Marilyn either.**


	4. I Really Don't Hate Christmas Part 2

My longest chapter yet. Sorry if it seems a little random at parts, I tried to keep that from happening, I just needed somewhere for Duncan to be. I'm not totally happy with my job on this chapter or the last, but it works.

**Oh yeah, for the sake of my story, they're going to live in California. Gwen and her brother are also going to be twins, she will be older by a few minutes though. With that being said, enjoy!**

**Diaclaimer: I don't own TDI/A/M or any stores, brand name phones, cars, or anything else mentioned similar to that in this chapter.**

* * *

Duncan POV:

"Duncan, come on! I'm going to be late," my mom snapped at me as I sauntered out of the house. I climbed in the passenger seat of the car and put my feat up on the dash board. "Your father and I are working late tonight. We're both patrolling in different cities a couple hours away. Please try to stay out of trouble for a little while." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," I groaned and stared out the window. Everywhere shops had decorations out already and Reaper's neighborhood was even worse. Every year, his neighbors had a contest for who could have the most extravagant decorations. It was judged by the city and the winner got an interview on the news and their electricity bill for December paid for them. Believe it or not, no one really cared about the thousands of dollars spent on Christmas lights. Reaper lived in a high society neighborhood full of stuck up rich people, all that mattered was publicity. Most of the neighborhood hated Reaper because he wasn't what they called "normal"; he made the rest of them look bad. But hey, more fun for him.

"Okay Duncan, we're here."

"Whoa," I climbed out of the car and probably stood staring at my friend's house for over a minute. There were strings of brightly colored lights lining the roof, doors, and every window of the three story house. Even more were wrapped around the multiple trees and weaved through the branches. There were wreaths hanging in each window with a light up star in the middle. An inflatable Santa popped out of the top of the chimney every few seconds and said things such as "ho ho ho" or "Merry Christmas". On another part of the roof was a giant snow globe and on the front lawn were a Nativity Scene, Santa's work shop, and several reindeer. There was fake snow scattered around the lawn so it looked like we didn't live in California. Through the front window, I could see their eleven foot tree decked out in lights and ornaments.

"Dude! Duncan! Whaddya think?" Reaper strolled out of his and clapped me on the back smirking.

"Elise's doing?" I asked glancing at him

"Yup. She wanted to go all out this year." We walked inside the house and I was met with garlands everywhere as well as Christmas music, and the smell of cookie's baking.

"She wants to go all out every year."

"True, and speak of the devil," A blonde girl about eleven or twelve years old skipped down the stairs. She was wearing a red dress that went to her knees with white fur on the hem and on the ends of the long sleeves. There was a white sash tied in the bow around her waist and a Santa hat on her head. She had candy cane earrings, socks, and a necklace on.

Most see her as an innocent little girl, but she's evil incarnate. I would know. One time, she pushed off the roof of the building just because I didn't love the Jonas Brothers.

"Hi Dunky! Don't you just LOVE the decorations?" She squealed happily.

"Um yeah, Elise, it's very-uh- festive," I said carefully. I was pissed she called me Dunky, but I thought it best just to leave it.

"Thanks! Oh and Reaper? Mom says you have to drive me to the mall to see _The Princess and the Frog_!"

'What?! No! Mom-"

"You have to drive her sweetie! Just drop her off; she's meeting one of her friends there. They'll take her home," a high pitched voice came from upstairs then Reaper's mom came down. She was tall and had dyed blonde hair. She had obviously gotten a nose job and Botox since I had seen her last.

"It's cool we can drive her," I said with a smile, anything to get out of that house. Reaper just glared at me.

* * *

"Bye Elise, see you later," Reaper grinned. "Yes! We got rid of her."

"Nice," I looked around the crowded mall. "What now?"

"Didn't you say something about a party we could crash tonight?"

"Yup, and I was thinking so much along the lines of crashing as of pulling the prank of the year…." I smirked at my friend. "We'll just need a few more people."

"I know exactly who to call," he pulled out a black Envy and dialed a number. "Whose house is it at again?"

"I don't know her name, but it's that goody goody cheerleader's. You call and I'm going to go get some stuff to use. I walked away just as he started talking.

**

* * *

**

Cameron POV:

"Noo!" I screamed and Gwen and Pixie Corpse looked me weirdly. "What? The battery on my PSP died." Gwen rolled her eyes, and Pixie Corpse giggled.

"Well, I got to go to F.Y.E now, and my shift ends at five. I just have to pick up a couple gifts then I'll meet you two back in the food court at 6:30. That cool?"

"Yep, then we'll get ready for the crashing," Pixie smiled and Gwen walked out of the restaurant.

"Wait, so is it just going to be you, me, Gwen, Reaper, and Marilyn doing the prank?" I asked the short and thin girl.

"One of Reaper's friends is coming too. They called me just as I was coming over to meet you guys," Pixie smirked as the waiter came back over and gave us the bill. "Really? You have to bring it after she leaves? You must hate us," she put half of the amount of cash in then motioned for me to cover the other half, and the waiter walked away.

"Does he go to our high school?"

"Yeah, I think so. Reaper said that Gwen has met him before. I'm not sure how though, considering she's gone to that art school since freshman year."

"Oh, that's weird. Gwen hardly ever goes to any parties. Maybe he works at F.Y.E." I thought aloud.

**

* * *

**

Duncan POV:

"Dude, you got the stuff?" Reaper strode over sticking his phone in his pocket. "The rest of them are going to meet us at the party at a quarter past eight."

"Sweet, now we just gotta waste some time."

"I already text Marilyn the plan and she'll fill everyone else in."

_

* * *

_

8:25

"Reaper! Friend of Reaper, whose name I don't care to know! You're late, come on Pixie and the Bergendys are in position already," a tall girl snapped as we walked over.

"I'm guessing your Marilyn," I asked the glaring the girl. Like the rest of us, she was wearing all black.

"Yeah, that'd be me. Come on we have to do some surveillance before we start." I followed her a little ways down the street and through the bushes. We stopped behind a dumpster around the back of the mansion. There was another guy about my age who turned around, waved quickly then muttered something into a walkie talkie. Next to him was a girl with bright red hair and for a second panicked thinking it was Izzy.

"Hi! I'm Pixie Corpse! This is Cam," she gestured to the boy. "His sister's over there up on the roof. You'll meet her later." I vaguely saw a dark figure give a quick wave, but then it disappeared.

"Cool, so when are we starting the prank?" I asked her. She seemed a lot friendlier than Marilyn who obviously didn't like me.

"Around nine or nine thirty, G needs to give us the okay first. Right now she's looking into the party checking which rooms the majority of it's in. Now we just watch and wait."

"Okay then," I was getting curious about this girl. No one was saying much about her, but seemed to have a lot of respect for her at the same time. Reaper kept acting as if he knew something the rest of us didn't. It was a little unnerving, which is big for me. I'm never nervous. Glancing over at the balcony again, I can't see anyone. After about half an hour I see Cam walk over to me. "Hey. What's up?"

"Just waiting. But Reaper said you knew my sister. Do you go to AOWAD **(Academy of Writing and Drawing- made it up, not sure if it's real or not)**?"

"You mean that art school? Nope. Who's your sister?" I look toward the balcony again.

"Oh her name's-" suddenly a voice comes out of walkie talkie in his hand.

"Cameron! Start firing immediately! I'll set off the stink bombs within the next minute, so people should start coming out within five minutes."

We all snapped into action. I grabbed the paint ball gun and started shoot green paint on the outside of the house. Cameron had red paint. Reaper ran over to the garage door and began writing "Merry Christmas Suckers!" in spray paint. Pixie Corpse threw several packages wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper on the house that exploded into slime bombs on impact. To top it all off, Marilyn pressed a button and all the lights in the house went off and the Dark Mark from Harry Potter was projected over the house.

Oh, _I really don't hate Christmas._

**What'd you think? Starting to figure out how Gwen and Duncan will meet? I'm pretty sure some of you can guess it, but there's a little twist to it all. Just out of curiosity though, how do you think they'll meet?**

**Oh ya: What do you think of Cameron? Even though they're twins, I kind of want him to be more immature compared to Gwen. **

**R&R**


	5. Caught

**So here's chapter 5. I can't remember anything I have to say, though I'm sure there's something... oh yeah. I'm getting the best reviews for this! :) So thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or subscribed to this story! You all rock!**

**

* * *

**

**Gwen POV:**

"OMG! Eew!" I heard several shrieks and squeals coming from the house. The stink bombs were nasty. I have to remember to congratulate Cameron later, he invented them. I glance down at the group of my friends who all look like they're enjoying themselves. Even Marilyn looks slightly amused. Reaper's friend is cracking up, and shooting paint balls at the house. He looks a little familiar… Oh well. I've probably seen him with Reaper before. Okay, the slime bombs are being thrown out, that's my cue to get off the balcony. Running around back, I trip over a trash can.

"Who's back here?" A tall figure comes around and looks at me. "Gwen? What a surprise! I didn't know you were at this party."

"Yeah…." It was the waiter from earlier. I grinned as he helped me up. "What'd you say your name was?"

"I'm Cole," he ran his fingers through his hair and smiled. "Pretty crazy right? You want to go around and check it all out?"

"Um, okay, sure." I followed him while internally panicking. _What's he doing here? He's going to blow my cover. Maybe I can lose him in the crowd out front… _My thoughts were interrupted by sirens coming from a few blocks away. "Oh crap!"

"Yeah, that's not too good. We've got to get out of here." Cole turned towards me. "Come on, if we run now, they can't catch us."

"That's okay. I've got to find my friends and brother," I tried to muster a smile. "I'll leave with them."

"Oh is that girl who liked cheesecake here? She was funny."

"Um, I got to go!" I ran off into the crowd trying to find my partners-in-crime. I saw Pixie's red hair blowing behind her as she was already to the end of the street and Cam wasn't far behind her. I didn't see Marilyn or Reaper anywhere. "Crap! Did they all ditch me?!?!" I took off running down the street opposite from where the sirens were coming from.

"Hold up miss!" I froze as the deep voice came closer. "You're going to be in a lot of trouble." I tried running again but someone grabbed my arm and I turned around. There was a cop about 6'3" and looked as if he could be in the WWE. "Vandalism is a huge offense. We could send you to jail for a long time."

"Well not without a trial first. Plus, you have no proof I did all of that."

"We have witnesses and why else would you be running?" I looked at him incredulously.

"In case you haven't noticed, _Officer_, everyone is running. Who told you I did it anyway?" I glared at him.

"That would be confidential." He smirked at me, and then motioned to his car, "Now get in."

I grumbled, but got in the backseat of the squad car anyway. "So what, are you just taking me in? What about everyone else?"

"We have others looking for your accomplices, and really is there anyone else we should take in?"

"What about the girl who threw the party? Her name's Bethany. Shouldn't you at least call her parents? I mean she told me she wasn't even supposed to be having the party."

"So you'd just sell out your friend like that? Or maybe you don't like her and that's why you destroyed her property."

"First, she's not my friend. Second, no, I don't like her, she doesn't like me either. Third, we all know she wasn't allowed to throw this. She was bragging about how she's such a _rebel_ for hosting this. Now, about calling her parents?"

"They're out of town at the moment. Her guardian for the time being was informed however and Cole said he'd take care of it." _Cole! Ugh! That's why he was there. He's Bethany's older brother. Why'd he be running though? Did he rat me out?_

I looked out the window at the station coming into view. "It's been a while since I've been here."

"So you do have a criminal record," the officer declared opening the door for me and leading me inside,

"No…" He looked at me accusingly. "I was here when my parents got their divorce. I had to talk to some of the attorneys and counselors." My dislike of him increased ten fold.

"Oh," he looked really uncomfortable and I rolled my eyes. "What's your name?"

"Gwen Bergendy. Do I get my phone call?"

"Yes, by law we do have to check the records first. You can wait in here for now." I walked into the small, but brightly lit room he led me into and sat in a chair. "Someone will be back in a few minutes to come and get you." I just nodded, pulled my hood up, and took out my iPod.

"I am allowed to listen to this right?" I asked him indignantly.

"Yes," he sighed. "It's not like you're convicted yet." With that he left the room and I heard the door lock.

"Cam is so in for it when I get home."**

* * *

**

**Duncan POV:**

"Duncan Carson…" I turned around and looked at the officer. He worked with my parents and rivaled my dad's hatred of me. "Get in the car."

"Really Jack? No 'hi Duncan. How are you?' Come on we're buds," I smirked.

"Just get in the car."

"Aw, you're no fun," I teased, but got in the car anyway.

"I'm taking you straight to the downtown station and your parents will be informed immediately," he smirked triumphantly.

"Actually neither my mom, not my dad are in tonight. They're both in towns a while away. Plus, because you picked me up here, you can't take me to the downtown station. You have to bring me to Bougainvillea Boulevard," I smirked right back at him and he grumbled under his breath. He's been after me since I met him. Jack had gone to the police academy with my brother and I decided he'd be a perfect target to prank.

"Get out of the car," he demanded as we pulled in to the lot. I just rolled my eyes and leaned up against the car. 'Well, come on." He gestured to the station and I sauntered in.

"Chill Jack, I'm going."

"You know the drill. Just wait in this room and I'll pull up your record."

I walked in and saw a girl sitting in the chair in the corner. She had her iPod in and hood pulled up, so I couldn't see her face. One led was pulled in to her chest, and the other tucked under her. At first I thought she didn't see me, but then she lifted her hand and gave me a quick wave without lifting her face. Maybe this was the girl who was up on the balcony. I was about to ask, but then the door opened.

"Miss Bergendy?" My brother Chase had walked in, he nodded at me then turned back toward the girl. "You can come make your call now."

The girl stood up and put her iPod away wordlessly. As she walked out the door, her hood fell off and I saw shoulder length black hair with teal streaks against pale skin.

_No way! _Was that Gwen_? _It couldn't be. She would've said hi, right? Well last time I saw her, she was pissed. But it doesn't seem like her to just ignore someone. I don't think she saw me. She didn't look up once even as she was leaving. Ha! I'm going to beat her at her own game.

I walked over to where she was sitting and pulled my hood up. I then propped my feet up on the table across from me. As she walked in I heard her scowl and walk over to where I was.

"Hey! I was sitting there!" She shoved my feet off the table and stood in front of me, arms crossed. I looked up and smirked.

"Hey Gwen."**

* * *

**

**Like it?** **How many guessed that'd be where they met? I've had this vision for so long that after TDA, Gwen and Duncan would meet up in juvie. **

**So if anyone has any constructive criticism, please tell me. I want to write this the best I can. So if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes, or it seems a little rushed, don't hesitate to tell me. :)**


End file.
